I Got Stung All Over By You
by GinnySweeney
Summary: In the rockin' 50's, Rosemary Everett is the new girl in town in New Orleans. She soon meets Danny Fisher, the main performer of the 'King Creole'. Will she be able to stay sober to his charms or will she soon surrender to his love?


Rosemary Everett wandered the wet streets of New Orleans alone, her new home. Of course, her protests of her never being able to leave beloved New York weren't heard by her father whom she was left with after her mother had passed. Don't get her wrong, she loved the man but she was pissed. Rosemary crossed her arms and shuddered. She was too stubborn to turn her way back home; she didn't want to face her father, not after their argument. Slowly, the weather changed and little raindrops touched Rosemary's pale skin. Today of all days, she had to wear her birdie red floral dress to show off at her new classmates or better, warn them off. She knew damn well she had to wear a uniform to school. She got her first warning. Rosemary turned a corner when suddenly music filled the streets. She blinked against a huge sign that covered most of the dark night sky from where she was standing. Together the letters formed 'King Creole'. Rosemary was eager to step inside, just for the warmth. She carefully stepped forward to the bouncer who was tapping his feet to the rhythm of the music that was playing inside. The big man eyed her as she walked up the few steps to the entrée door. ''Hold up. How old are you, sweetheart?'' He asked as he rested his entire arm against the door, restraining her from entering. Rosemary flashed her huge eyelashes at him and said with innocence; ''can't you tell?'' She did a little twirl, her red hair danced around her face. ''I'm twenty-one.'' She lied eventually. The man gave a simple nod and took back his arm from the door. Rosemary gave one last smile to the man before she entered.

The atmosphere inside the club was so overwhelming that Rosemary soon found herself going along with it. She moved and swayed onto the music of the local house band and hours seemed to pass. When she became tired she searched for a place to catch her breath back but as far as her eyes could see, the place was packed. Finally after a couple of minutes, a young couple had left and Rosemary dropped herself onto the wooden chair. With a sigh she asked the by passing bus boy; ''is this place always so filled with people?'' He gave a kind smile. ''You must be new here. Everybody knows Danny.''

''Danny? Is he the main act?'' The brown haired bus boy chuckled. ''Yeah, you can say that. He pretty much owns the place when he's on stage. I'm afraid you need to come back tomorrow; he just finished his last show for tonight.''

''Maybe I will.'' She smiled as the boy left for another order. ''Miss?'' Rosemary felt someone touching her shoulder and turned around. She stared into the face of an aging man; he was probably in his fifties and his hair was greying alongside of his head. ''Hi, I'm Charlie Le Grand. Owner of the 'King Creole'.'' He held out his hand and Rosemary took it, they shook. ''Can I order you a drink?'' Rosemary smiled kindly to the man. ''No, thank you. I wasn't planning on staying long here. Nice club you have, sir.'' She put extra effort on the 'sir'; he was too old for her liking. ''Too bad. I'm ordering one if you don't mind?''

''Not at all.'' The man chuckled and waved towards the bus boy who Rosemary spoke with earlier. Several minutes past by as the man drank and Rosemary enjoyed the music. ''I saw you dancing.'' Charlie said. ''It's new and I'm actually very fond of it.'' Rosemary frowned. Charlie quickly changed his meaning. ''Forgive me. It wasn't in that matter. I'm happily married.'' The man held out his hand to Rosemary and showed the golden ring. ''I wanted to offer you a job here at the Creole.'' Rosemary was flabbergasted. She had only been here for like three hours? ''I'm sorry, sir. But, I don't know. I just moved in town and I'm still at school.'' Rosemary named the reasons which were most important but she was most of all afraid of her father's reaction. ''I pay well and you can work nights. You know Danny? Danny Fisher?'' Rosemary shook her head. She only knew that he was the king of the stage in the 'King Creole' from what the bus boy had told her. ''If you take the job, you're going to be his background dancer. His show needs a little bit more.'' Rosemary crossed her arms and lay back into her chair. She ran through her thoughts over and over again. She could surely use the money, but was this such a great idea? She got back straight and shook Charlie's hand. ''We got a deal.''

''Great! Now, let me show you your dressing room.'' Charlie stood up and offered Rosemary a hand. They walked through the crowd to the big red backstage doors. Charlie opened them and Rosemary admired all those people wandering around in their costumes with their beautiful makeup. They were all in a bit of a hurry. ''It's always the same. The hurry I mean.'' Charlie said to her as he saw Rosemary's face in awe. He stopped in front of a white door with a red glistering star plastered on it. ''This is your dressing room, Miss…''

''Everett. Rosemary Everett.'' Charlie smiled. ''You can start tomorrow. I'll search for Danny so you two can discuss the show for tomorrow.'' With that, Charlie left and Rosemary was left alone in a hallway full of strangers.

''Hello, is anybody in there?'' A low man's voice asked through Rosemary's new dressing room door. ''Yeah, come on in.'' She tried to keep the few nerves she had out of her voice. Danny Fisher was the big shot around here after all. The door opened and a young man entered Rosemary's view. His greased hair was pitch black which made his blue eyes even more beautiful. He wore dark blue tight fit jeans and a white t-shirt under his light blue jeans jacket. Rosemary could turn into a puddle right there and then. ''So, Charlie told me you're going to be my background dancer?'' He cocked an eyebrow at her. ''Hi, I'm Danny Fisher.'' As Danny flashed a smile at her, the whole room seemed to glow with it. ''Rosemary Everett.'' She took his hand which he held out and shook it. Danny looked around and grabbed a chair. He turned it so he could lean his arms on the back of the chair. ''Charlie also told me you're new in town?''

''Since yesterday.'' Danny smiled. ''I certainly have to show you around town sometime then.''

''That's a deal.'' There was a moment when their eyes met each other. But, as soon as it had come, it was gone the next. ''Eh, listen. About tomorrow's show- I could sing the songs that the crowd knows by heart. They're upbeat and shouldn't be too hard to dance along with. For your practice, I mean.'' Rosemary nodded and smiled. ''I appreciate that, thank you.'' Danny stood up and put the chair back on it's place. ''You must be a good dancer; Charlie was very fond of you. Just do what you did tonight and you'll be fine on stage tomorrow. See you tomorrow then.'' He winked at her before he left the room. Rosemary grabbed her house keys from her dressing table and closed up her room. A few curious show people walked by with their noses up. ''Nice people.'' Rosemary said sarcastically to herself. ''We'll sign the papers tomorrow, Miss Everett?'' Charlie took of his hat as a greeting and left back to the backstage door. Rosemary followed her way to the exit, going home.

''If you're still going to school then I don't see the problem of you getting a job.'' Rosemary's father, John, said. Rosemary herself was stunned. She had expected a whole other reaction of her father. ''I'll be honest, Rose. We can use all the money we can get and why not earn that by doing something you love?'' Her father walked up to her and gave her a tight hug. ''I'm proud of you no matter what kind of occupation you want in life. And I will always love you.'' John kissed the top of her head. ''But, since I'm not a complete fool- I still remember our little argument earlier today. You're grounded for two days.'' Normally, Rosemary would go against her father's punishment for her but maybe she could just let it go for this one time. ''Thank you, dad.'' Rosemary whispered and left for her room. She needed to be nicer to him, she thought. After all, it was just her and her father now. This was not the time for being selfish. ''Hope I can still make you proud, mom.'' Rosemary said, looking up at the night sky through her window, a single tear fell down her cheek.


End file.
